Off the Air
by RedSoleFan
Summary: After a chat with Jefferson and Emma, Regina's mind starts to reel off and pictures certain blonde and on the radio cabin of the campus, after a while she gets her alone and decides its time to let her know about a crush that has been going on.


**K' so I know I owe you like a zillion chapters of Those College Days but I'm kind of stuck and it's exam season in my college… this was something that was brought up after the radio program I have with some friends, so the conversation really happened not exactly like here but it happened and oh god the things that crossed my mind where the inspiration for this one-shot. Soon enough there will be new chapters to my other fic, so no worries dears.**

* * *

They had have a successful program today, the subject of the day was long distance relationships and for Emma that was a touchy subject, Neal her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her while on a semester abroad. In the heat of the moment she had lashed out at Graham, he kept insisting that a healthy long distance relation was possible, that his cousins had lived through it and now they were married.

Now, the **ON AIR** sign was off and the six members of the crew where chatting in the cabin. They were extremely good friends and with super different personalities and that was what made the show so popular in the campus.

"Gram, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that" Emma said to his friend that was currently grabbing his things

"No worries Em, I should have known better, I was with you through to whole Neal debacle" Graham smiled sheepishly at his blonde friend and kissed her cheek "See you later guys, I got that internship in the police department"

A collective bye was heard as August and Ruby headed out too. Emma, Jefferson and Regina were still sitting on the cabin hearing the catchy tunes that Graham had uploaded to the programs' playlist. Jefferson stood up and leaned on the wall.

"Geez, this is comfy" he said as she leaned further back to the Styrofoam sound proofing wall of the cabin.

Both girls laugh at his friend, "You're so weird Jeff" Emma said as she reached out and touch the wall she pushed the foamy material and a sly grin formed on her face.

"Hey, don't get me wrong… but the fact that this shit is so soft and sound proof is waaaay to enticing" Jefferson continued and got two wide eyed glances from his friends and just as he was about to say something more but his cellphone rang. He walked out of the cabin and leaves a flushed Regina and a chuckling Emma behind him. Emma got up and pressed her back to the Styrofoam wall arching her back a little to get some relief on the swore muscles of her back and neck oblivious to the fact that Regina is watching her with rapt attention, how those blue-greenish eyes close and a pair of generous and round breasts pop out.

"God he's right, this stuff is so soft" Emma said laughing a little "I'm so going to use this thing before I graduate" she finished with a wink and a smirk

"What!?" Regina asks bewildered

"Yeah, you know… cancel a program and have my way with someone in here, throwing them against the wall" the blonde girl answered with a smug smile

"Ugh, you know you're such a pig right? Regina said scrunching up her nose and that just made her look utterly adorable in the blondes' eyes as she blushed at her betraying mind for picturing her with Emma on that situation.

_Whoa! Adorable? Gina is my best friend… Not a good place to go Swan _Emma though to herself as she let her eyes roam her friends body as the brunette stood up and lent in to the wall besides Emma.

"A pig you love, asshole" the blonde retorted and placed a kiss on her friends' cheek just before she left the radio cabin.

"Love indeed" Regina said as Emma was out of earshot, she moved her hand to her cheek and caressed where the first person she really cared for had kissed her, what the brunette didn't noticed was the tall guy that had reentered the place.

"Love who Reg?" Jefferson asked confused at what he heard.

"Shit! Jefferson, you scared me!" Regina leapt from the wall at the intrusion "And you perfectly know who" the pint sized brunette said as she flung her purse to her shoulder and left.

The lanky tall guy run after Regina "Oh, so we're not over the best friend, cous" he said smirking to the shorter brunette

"Do shut up, Jefferson" Regina said dismissively taking her cellphone out.

* * *

The week passed quickly and it was Wednesday again, the clock ticked 11.30am and half of the crew entered the radio cabin. Graham, Emma and Regina walked in and started setting the playlist for the day. There was 30 minutes to set and Emma's phone beeped.

_Sorry Ems, Auggie and I can't make it today. Granny asked us to help with some stuff at the café –R, xo_

"Great!" Emma chimed sounding a little disappointed

"What's up Ems?" Graham asked concerned

"August and Ruby are caught up with Granny they can't make it today" she said

"So does Jefferson" Regina intruded "He told me in the morning that he had to help his sister Grace to move her things out of his house."

"Soooo… just us three?" Graham asked

"Hmmm, I don't know Graham… maybe we should cancel todays program" Regina said innocently gazing to Emma

"Well, not to diminish the importance of this, but it suits me. It gives me time to actually eat before the internship. Bye girls, see you tonight" Graham said as he turned on his heels and flee from the room.

Emma was standing in the door between the actual cabin and the controls, when she looked up and saw Regina checking her out. On Wednesdays Emma tended to put a little effort on her dressing because they got class with one of the few cute teachers on the campus so she put on some liner, light pink lipstick and clothes that accentuated her feminine curves precisely. Once or twice she had caught Miss Boyd checking her ass on skin tight jeans and to say that it aroused Emma was a bit of an understandment; but what she didn't knew was that her best friend since they were 3 years old was also aroused by the way the demin clung to her hips.

Slowly Regina's tongue darted out and licked her suddenly dry lips to place a smirk over her dark pink lips. Emma was in a trance by the tongue gliding along plump lips and when she saw a glimpse of desire in dark brown eyes she snapped out and bravely make a move.

"See something you like, Mills" she said confidently walking backwards inside to the cabin.

Regina followed the blonde girl inside and closed the door as she recalled her words from last week, _throwing them against the wall_ was the one thing that got her all excited and aroused and what she pretended to do. Without hesitation Regina took hold of the blondes' hips as she pushed her back to the wall trapping her between her body and the soft comfy SOUND PROOF wall. Regina leaned forward and whisper into Emma's ear "Indeed I do, dear" before nipping at a very sensible earlobe causing the blonde girl to emit a soft whimper. Starting below her ear Regina kept a trail of feather light kisses through the blondes' jaw and neck getting lower to the prominent collarbones and up to soft pink lips.

"Regina..." Emma sighed as she felt plump lips hovering above hers and sneaky hands counting her ribs up to end up just below her breasts. Emma moved her hands down the brunettes' back grabbing on to that delicious ass encased in black high-waisted shorts.

Getting a hold of golden hair Regina crashed their lips together; lips started dancing against each other in a sensual rhythm slowly escalating into a more passionate one. A warm tongue slip out and trace dark pink lips seeking for entrance which was gladly and quickly granted, both girls moaned in unison to the soft touch that their tongues created sliding against each other, Emma squeezed the brunettes' ass and Regina ground her hips at the touch losing control of herself. The blonde took this movement and moved her hands to a tiny waist parting in need of air as she slightly shoved the smaller girl to the wall to the side; placing a thigh between parted bare legs she trapped the brunette and got a hold of her hands up her head as she started kissing wetly the olive neck exposed in front of her; finding her friends' pulse point she started sucking and nipping and a moan escaped from parted dark lips as she soothed the mark licking it slightly and pressing a chaste kiss on it.

Releasing Regina's arms she started a path downwards on her body, kissing and nipping at every expanse of flesh she discovered as she unbuttoned the brunettes' blouse. Regina moaned at a quite hard nip the blonde gave just up of her belly button as she played with hardened nipples through lacey fabric, she arched her back and the blonde took the hint and moved her hands back and unclasped the pink undergarment as she continued her path to where the brunette wanted her most. Blouse and bra got to the floor as Emma bent down and unzipped the tight shorts, a pair of long manicured fingers found her hair urging her down. The shorts had reached the black ballet flats the brunette was wearing and her hips bucked as the blonde girl teased her with her mouth through her panties.

A sweet heady smell invaded Emma's nostrils getting her wetter than she was already, down on her knees she moved pink panties to a side and made a determinate lick from bottom to top of the brunettes' slit; she was so wet that Emma's arousal grew tenfold; this movement earned her a rather loud moan from the brunette that was echoed by the blonde's vocal chords. She found the engorged bundle of nerves and suck at it, flicking her tongue from right to left making Regina ground her hips down with every movement. Gradually Regina started feeling that hot sensation on the pit of her stomach, but she wanted more "Please, Emma" she said accompanied by something between a groan and a moan and the blonde got the hint. Emma moved two of her fingers to the brunettes entrance and started playing around it, circling it and dipping slightly her digits but not quite entering her, teasing and bringing her a little more to the edge "God Emma, Fuck me" Regina was desperate for release that she didn't care the wanton she was delivering in her statements.

Emma obliged and entered her friend with two fingers, slowly at first gyrating them to create more friction and curling them up to hit that sweet spot, Regina groaned loudly as Emma hitted her g-spot once, twice she was on a bliss and with a long lick to her slit the brunette come undone by expert hands and mouth, she came hard and fast with that last lick, her juices covering Emma's mouth and jaw. Moving her hands to the blondes' neck she pulled her up and kissed her, slow and passionately tasting herself sucking at her friends tongue. As oxygen became a hindrance they parted each other, chests heaving and seductive smiles painted on contrasting lips.

A smirk appeared on dark lips as Regina walked forward pushing Emma with a finger to the valley of her breasts, her ass touch the table and the brunette pulled her up, sitting her on the wood table, moving the mics from her way she bent down and kissed Emma again as her hands fiddled with the hem of the white t-shirt and she pulled it up breaking the kiss. Regina reattached her lips to the milky neck exposed before her and sucked at the pulse point trailing up a hard jaw with wet little kisses. Coordinating these ministrations as she pulled down skin tight jeans, the demin hung up bony knees as Emma laid half naked over the table with Regina placed between her legs hovering above her, nipping, kissing, licking the milky skin that was presented for her.

Emma's hand found place on silky dark tresses, Regina kissed down her breasts, taut abdomen ending on the edge of black cotton underwear. Eager fingers loop on the black underwear as she lowers it through long legs and takes demin and cotton out of the way.

With sweet kisses Regina starts making her way up over soft milky legs licking between several kisses as she arrives to Emma's inner thigh nipping at it making the blonde moan in pure delight; she skips the place where Emma wants her more and makes her way up from ankle to inner thigh again now on the left leg. Slowly she parts more the blondes' legs and wrapped them around her as she leans forward to place random kisses along the blonde's navel making her squirm in anticipation.

"Regina.." Emma moans out breathless, and the brunette knows what the blonde want, so without hesitation she moves down and stokes her tongue flat against her slit as a finger circles the throbbing bundle of nerves. Emma's pants and loud moans are the only thing that can be heard in the cabin as Regina fills her up with 2 fingers starting a killer pace as her tongue plays and nips at the blondes' clit. Emma's hips are bucking wildly at the brunette's ministrations, she's so close to the edge and a third finger joins the ones inside her curling up scissoring inside her walls as one of the digits hits that one sweet delicious spot that makes her tumble over the edge; wave after wave ripple through her and Regina kept massaging her insides bringing her down her high.

Regina withdrew her fingers as Emma sat down on the edge of the table watching with blown eyes as the brunette licked her fingers clean.

"Don't get me wrong Regina, but where did this came from?" Emma asks as her breath starts to even out.

Blushing Regina looks anywhere but at the blonde but then she feels a hand on her cheek turning her head, now locking eyes with her best friend she sighs.

"Well, let's just say that it has been a hard year trying not to jump at you" Regina said with a smirk as she got dressed

"A YEAR! What, are you shitting me?" Emma said quite surprised by her friends' confession

"I mean, no one knows I'm gay… well I think I might be bi; but that's not important Emma. Look I really care about you, this was an impulse but god, I was going crazy not touching you like this. Please, don't –"But Regina was cut short as think lips crashed on hers.

Emma leans back and presses her forehead to the brunette's; "Stop, Regina. I can't say I haven't thought of it too." The blonde says with a smug look on her face as she drapes her arms around the shorter girls' neck; she puts some distance between them and Emma bents down and pulls up panties and jeans, putting her shirt again she grabs Regina again and presses her against the wall as her hands draw circles on the brunettes' hips; she pecks sweetly at dark pink lips and let her dress again; button it up the yellow sleeveless shirt she tucks it into black shorts and fluffs her hair.

"You are so beautiful" Emma whispers and smiles coyly at Regina as the brunette blushes at the compliment.

Emma snakes her arms around the tiny waist in front of her and kisses the brunette's cheek and then caresses it with her thumb "So, no freaking out?" Regina said shyly

"Not at all gorgeous" Emma smiled and Regina answered with the most beautiful smile Emma had ever seen; she moves her hands down Regina's curves and takes her hand intertwining her fingers "Come on, let's go. We have class"

They walked down the hall with their hands clasped together; they reached their group of friends and they were all wide eyed, the purple mark on Regina's neck and the clasped hands said more than words…

"Finally, cous" Jefferson whispered to Regina "Way to go, I thought you'd never make the move"

"Do shut up, cous" Regina mocked his cousin as they entered the classroom. But even if she didn't accepted it, she was quite proud and happy about what had happened moments ago, Emma was definitely the one she wanted and with two more semesters to go of their carrier it could be a good future down the time.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I'm super corny but hey some fluff doesn't hurt anyone.. this was a one-shot hope you like it and I will continue with that multichapter don't worry I haven't forgot about it. – Sweet Kisses, M**


End file.
